Celestia Aethera
Princess Celestia is one of the rulers of Equestria's diarchy alongside her younger sister, Luna. She serves as the commander for the entire Royal Guard, with the exception of Luna's Dread Knights. She and Luna reside in Canterlot Castle. Appearance As an Alicorn Celestia stands taller than any other pony in Equestria, including her little sister. Her coat is an almost pearlescent white while her mane and tail billow out into large, flowing masses of hair that fade into solidified magical auras. Her eyes are magenta and her cutie mark is of the sun. Celestia is always seen in her regal attire - a set of golden slippers, a thick golden necklace, and her tiara, the latter two possessing a small, purple diamond-shaped jewel. Personality Celestia is a very patient and motherly kind who enjoys spending time with her subjects. She respects and cares for them, and does her best to make everyone happy. She is a skillful diplomat with a playful side, who knows when to act seriously. She cares deeply for Twilight Sparkle as both her mentor and like a second mother. She sees great potential in her and will do anything to keep her safe. History At some point in the distant past Celestia and Luna became the rulers of Equestria. One-thousand years ago the Royal Sisters were torn apart when Luna became Nightmare Moon, vowing to shroud the world in eternal nighttime in order to force their subjects to understand the beauty of its darkness. This marked the beginning of the War of the Night, ending in Nightmare Moon being sealed in the Moon. For one-thousand years Celestia ruled Equestria on her own until Nightmare Moon returned during the Unscheduled Night. Abilities As the Sun Mover, Celestia possesses a direct connection to the Sun and all the power it holds. This affords her near-limitless magical reserves. She can perfectly mimic much of what pegasus and unicorn mages are capable of, and possesses an extremely powerful Levitation spell. Celestia's exact magical nature is a royal secret, but she has shown a propensity toward Elemental Magic, specifically fire. She is capable of using the Fundamental Parts with apparent ease, as shown when she enchanted the eyes of a classroom full of students all at once. Her Thaunuclear Force is likely to be somewhere in the thousands, though the official numbers are a royal secret. Story Moondust Celestia is first mentioned by Twilight Sparkle. She spends much of the three weeks after Nightmare Moon's defeat in Canterlot Palace with her sister. During this time she only provides one public address in which she takes responsibility for the Unscheduled Night, but fails to explain Nightmare Moon's landbridge or elaborate on the condition of Luna. This heavily contributes to the panic and disorder that erupts in Canterlot soon after. Celestia finally emerges from the castle when Luna is able to walk. She takes her sister on a tour of the city and introduces her to Twilight. When Luna leaves, disappointed, Celestia takes a moment to speak with her student and reassures her that Luna will come around. She informs Twilight that the renovation of Golden Oaks Library is complete and that Twilight will be moving there tomorrow. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Alicorn